heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayuri Asahina
5d7f59c521543226161b79c60b77022e.jpg "The soul of a person never lies and despite how many every lies that you tell I will always be able to see the truth." Username SayuriAkagi Name Sayuri Oshino-Asahina DoB 04/21 Age ?? Gender Female Blood Type AB - Hair Color Brown Eye Color Lavender Height 5`6 Weight 160 lbs Occupation *Empress of Neo Japan * Oni Slayer City 2nd Soul Tokyo 'Nicknames' * Say * Yuri * Sayu 'Personality' Now at the age of 32, a mother and a wife herself Sayuri's role as a member of the Takageuchi Clan has taken a more political standpoint as she is now the reigning Empress of the Japan. A role that keeps her from being in Kasaihana majority of the time where her daughter Domini Fudo is currently stationed as the new High Priestess of Tamafuri Shrine, a role that once belonged to the lady herself during that same time that she was her age. Despite all of these changes it doesn't mean that Sayu can't be the girl we all once knew when in the heat of combat when facing Onis...oh no...it just means that now that this miko turn Queen of one of the worlds' longest reigning super powers has some new tricks up her sleeve. 'Appearance' 68fd18f23b40d482c3e8aaa465f9a19e.jpg Standing approximately at 5'6 Sayuri is a regale Japanese beauty with long mahogany brown hair that hangs to the middle of her back, cesarean blue-green eyes with a body that most males and females see as that of a porn star from U.S. with her large bosom, and curvaceous hips. She also has a massive tattoo markings/birthmark about her breasts, back, arms, stomach, and upper left to inner right thigh that indicate that she is the reincarnation of her long dead clan's Matriarch. 'Clan/Rank' Takageuchi Clan High Elder of the Soul Reaper division Imperial Empress of Neo Japan 'Relationship' Married to Emperor Aki Asahina "In you I have found the greatest power of them all. 'Fighting Style' Jujitsu - Is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu can be spelled as ju-jitsu/jujitsu, ju-jutsu. "Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, soft, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. There are many variations of the art, which leads to a diversity of approaches. Jujutsu schools (ryū) may utilize all forms of grappling techniques to some degree (i.e. throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking). In addition to jujutsu, many schools teach the use of weapons. Today, jujutsu is practiced in both traditional and modern sport forms. Derived sport forms include the Olympic sport and martial art of judo, which was developed by Kanō Jigorō in the late 19th century from several traditional styles of jujutsu, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu, which was in turn derived from earlier (pre–World War II) versions of Kodokan judo. Karate - One more classic Japanese martial art that involves rapid leg thrusts, punching and open handed combat. Karate is a very aggressive style. Owing its origin to the Ryukyu islands near Japan, it is one of the most popular martial arts forms, practiced all over the world. Some of the other modern mixed martial arts techniques are Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Each of these styles have a set of moves and techniques which need to be mastered one at a time. The most important thing is learning how to direct and divert the flow of energy. The base of all these combat styles is the development of higher levels of endurance and fitness, which is achieved through rigorous body strengthening exercises. Training the mind is given even greater importance as combat is all about concentration. Aikido Is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks.5 Aikido derives mainly from the martial art of Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, but began to diverge from it in the late 1920s, partly due to Ueshiba's involvement with the Ōmoto-kyō religion. Ueshiba's early students' documents bear the term aiki-jūjutsu. Ueshiba's senior students have different approaches to aikido, depending partly on when they studied with him. Today aikido is found all over the world in a number of styles, with broad ranges of interpretation and emphasis. However, they all share techniques learned from Ueshiba and most have concern for the well-being of the attacker. 'Chi Form' Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and will power of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption / Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight 'Weapon of Choice' * Hands (if need be) Katana (Close Range Combat) Urasue Watashi_no_Katana_by_Neni.jpg 'A Bow and Sacred Arrows (Long Rage Combat)' Arrow2.jpg Bow and Arrows: Sayuri often carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi and a quiver of Hamaya. She has the power to imbue each arrow with great amount of spiritual power and has destroyed, disabled, purified or sealed many demons. * Arrows: The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Sayuri, herself and her daugher, Domini Fudo. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, obliterate demons, and even deal fatal blows to powerful demons. Sayuri's Sacred Arrows are too powerful and contains enough spiritual powers to penetrate ANY Oni's Barrier with ease. * Arrow of Sealing: The Arrow of Sealing is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to be revived. * Reflection: She infuses her spiritual power into her longbow, which will reflect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. 'Omamori/Sacred Charms' Omamori are Japanese amulets (charms, talismans) commonly sold at religious sites and dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures, and are said to provide various forms of luck or protection. The word mamori (守り) means protection, with omamori being the sonkeigo (honorific) form of the word, "to protect". Originally made from paper or wood, modern amulets are small items usually kept inside a brocade bag and may contain a prayer, religious inscription of invocation. Omamori are available at both Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples with few exceptions and are available for sale, regardless of one's religious affiliation. Omamori are then made sacred through the use of ritual, and are said to contain busshin (spiritual offshoots) in a Shinto context or kesshin (manifestations) in a Buddhist context While omamori are intended for temple tourists’ personal use, they are mainly viewed as a donation to the temple or shrine the person is visiting. Visitors often give omamori as a gift to another person as a physical form of well-wishing. The amulet covering is usually made of brocaded silk and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks, or ordeals. Omamori are also used to ward off bad luck and are often spotted on bags, hung on cellphone straps, in cars, etc. Omamori have changed over the years from being made mostly of paper and/or wood to being made out all types of materials nowadays (i.e. bumper decals, bicycle reflectors, credit cards, etc.). Modern commercialism has also taken over a small part of the creations of omamori. Usually this happens when more popular shrines and temples cannot keep up with the high demand for certain charms. They then turn to factories to manufacture the omamori. However, priests have been known to complain about the quality and authenticity of the products these factories produce. According to Yanagita Kunio (1969): Japanese have probably always believed in amulets of one type or another, but the modern printed charms now given out by shrines and temples first became popular in the Tokugawa period or later, and the practice of wearing miniature charms on one’s person is also new. The latter custom is particularly common in cities. 'Omamori Usage in the Takaguechi Clan' Members of the Takaguechi use this weapon in the same fashion as other shinto priests and priestesses would but with one VERY significant difference. Each charm is endowed with the spiritual powers of the creator to either expelled or repelled demons from a specific place, person and/or object that has been targeted. Oni/Spirit Guides jigoku_shoujo___ichimoku_ren_by_kunana-d362b7r.png Daichi Originally, an oni that possessed sword of a ruthless warlord found at sight of an excavation sight near rural Kyoto, Daichi is the second of "hosts" who serves the Empress' court after having be granted a more physical form once it had been discovered and running amuck killing ppl senselessly without cause. But again Sayuri's nature in regards to all things supernatural seemed to have prevailed here over the beast or is the almost alway quiet Oni, just plotting to take on his next kill? yokai___hone_onna_by_neoyurin-d84g9pj.jpg Noriko Noriko is a Hone-onna (骨女?, literally: bone woman) is a being from Japanese legends. In some versions, it is thought to be a female yōkai who kills men by extracting their life-force or by grabbing their hands and holding them until the victim becomes a skeleton himself. In others, the hone onna manifests as a skeletal woman. Noriko first came to being as a spector who was constantly tormenting the male children at Toriko Elementary in 2nd Soul Tokyo, a spirit so vengeful that only a lackluster slayer like Sayuri was able to tame her just by talking to the lonely woman as both women seemingly having something in common and became good friends shortly there after. So in truth Noriko was Sayuri's VERY first Oni Guide and the most powerful out of the two that serve the Empress too. Hence why seals are kept on her at all times to prevent her from getting loose again due to her blood lust against the human race. *Bone Manipulation *Osteokinetic Combat 'Abilities' Spiritual Force Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate theirs or others spiritual power, which is generated by every sentient being that has a soul, or in places with powerful spiritual influence. They can convert it into various forms of energy, manifest it into solid form, or merge into existing objects. Soul/Spirit Removal The user can remove the souls from others, possibly resulting apathy and psychopathy due to lack of emotions, especially empathy. Once removed, the souls may be vulnerable to damage, and restoration of the damaged soul may cause mental damage to the victim, such as madness. Meaning that the user can remove are Onis and/or not limited to being able to remove those of the Celestial order meaning Angels or Tennyos. Soul Manipulation User can manipulate soul, defined as spirit/essence of anything, especially sentient beings. Most have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living. Soul Summoning The user can summon spirits from beyond the grave in order to commune or serve the user. Soul Sealing The user is able to seal a soul or a part of it inside body or object. By sealing the entire soul of a victim, user can prevent reincarnation or resurrection, using this on a living body, this would lead to a Lifeless Body Creation. A sealer can also seal only a portion of a soul, granting target a form of immortality, as the sealed portion anchors the "main" soul to earth even if the body is destroyed. This can also be used to seal a portion of the victim's souls "body-parts", with the corresponding body part suffering necrosis and paralysis, and cannot be used for life-force abilities anymore. Soul Sight The user can see and track the souls of other beings including the souls of the living and those of the dead. They can study and observe the nature of one's soul and find weaknesses. Spiritual Mediation User can or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. Spirital Symbiosis'User can concentrate the power of the spiritual being that lies within one's body and manipulate it for various effects, including extra physical strength, mental protection, more energy, etc. The number of spirits sharing the same body can differ under various circumstances. Usually the spirit or spirits take up residence in the user's sub-conscious mind. Some spirits will gladly aid the user while others might seek to take complete control of the user's body, but under some circumstances the relation between the user and the spirit is symbiotic. 'Soul Healing The user can heal and repair any damage done to the soul of oneself or others. They can repair damage done by soul-affecting abilities such as Soul Mutilation and even rejoin soul fragments done by Soul Splitting. Soul Reading The user can sense and read the souls of others, whether free (ie. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. By reading souls, they can see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, damage others' souls have endured. Soul Shield User is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves by using their own or the souls of others. Soul-Bound Weapon User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. Family * Tomasaburo Oshino (mother) * Domini Fudo (daughter) * Aki Asahina (husband) * Ayane Miyamosho ( great cousin ) * Mina Akagi (great counsin) Allies: Enemies: *Onis **Onihorudas Category:RPC Category:Takageuchi Clan Category:1st Gen Category:Demi-God Category:Oshino Family Category:Samurai